Calme explosion
by Plum'oh
Summary: Après un match, la communication est toujours plus facile. / léger TodoBaku.


**Rating :** T

 **Résumé :** Après un match, la communication est toujours plus facile.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Horikoshi Kouhei.

Salut tout le monde !

BNHA est un tout nouveau fandom pour moi, et je me suis dit, pourquoi ne pas retourner au français ? Je m'excuse d'avance si certaines tournures de phrase paraissent bizarres ou peu naturelles haha.

Le TodoBaku est très, très, très léger dans ce one-shot. Je rectifierai ça dans de futures fics. :'D

Léger spoil sur l'issue du camp d'entraînement. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **One-shot :** Calme explosion

Todoroki puisa davantage de puissance dans son bras droit et il érigea une barrière de glace tout juste à temps avant que Bakugou ne déverse sur lui une pluie d'explosions. Connaissant les réflexes et la réactivité presque inhumaine de son adversaire, il ne resta pas immobile bien longtemps, et à l'aide de son bras gauche il fit apparaître une salve de flammes. Bakugou utilisa l'élan de sa précédente attaque pour rebondir sur le pilier de glace, et sauter dans les airs afin d'esquiver les flammes, non sans détruire par la même occasion ledit support avec une explosion retentissante. L'irritation monta en Todoroki mais il ne laissa rien transparaître, préférant à la place enchaîner les assauts sans répit, alternant entre glace et feu – bien que les exploits de Bakugou dépassaient l'entendement, Todoroki avait l'avantage dans un combat à distance. Sa stratégie était simple, mais il espérait que cela suffirait pour battre Bakugou.

Les explosions de Bakugou pour le maintenir en l'air se suivaient les unes les autres, et malgré la distance qui les séparait, Todoroki voyait clairement que la grimace sur le visage de Bakugou présageait quelque chose de mauvais ; le combat s'éternisait, et il n'appréciait probablement pas le fait que Todoroki ne l'engage pas dans un assaut frontal.

— Tu vas rester protégé derrière tes tours de magie encore longtemps, Double Face ?!

Oh, pensa Todoroki, un léger sourire aux lèvres, ils devaient sûrement passer bien plus de temps ensemble qu'il ne l'imaginait s'il parvenait à deviner ce qui se tramait dans l'esprit de Bakugou. Il planta ses pieds fermement au sol, et brandit son bras gauche, ses doigts se positionnant avec précision sur la figure flottante de Bakugou.

— Bien sûr que non, murmura-t-il.

Les mots n'atteignirent pas les oreilles de Bakugou mais cette simple posture suffit à lui arracher un sourire carnassier.

Les braises autour du bras de Todoroki s'intensifièrent en des geysers flamboyants tandis que les crépitements jaillissant des paumes de Bakugou se transformèrent en des traînées de fumée destructrices. Il s'agissait de la même confrontation lors du festival des sports, et même s'ils ignoraient si cela avait été intentionnel de leur part, ils savaient que cela serait leur dernière attaque.

Les flammes rouges éclatèrent et engloutirent Bakugou. Todoroki, contrairement à leur dernier match, ne retint pas sa puissance, comme son adversaire l'avait souhaité ; il regardait, mi-fasciné, mi-apeuré, la force pure et simple que dégageait cette attaque, chose que sa glace serait incapable de reproduire, et pendant une seconde il se mit à penser à l'injustice de cette révélation.

Cependant Bakugou ne lui laissa pas le temps de se perdre dans ses pensées, car il surgit du tourbillon, faisant son entrée comme à son habitude avec une explosion capable de détruire des kilomètres de surface, et ses lèvres étirées en une expression de pure satisfaction fit comprendre à Todoroki l'issue du match.

Ah.

Bakugou se réjouissait, il supposait.

Todoroki se protégea la tête avec ses bras, alors que le souffle de l'explosion l'envoya rouler au sol sur plusieurs mètres. Son ventre se fit agresser par les cailloux dispersés sur son chemin, et avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de reprendre ses esprits après une telle attaque, Bakugou apparut dans son champ de vision et le plaqua au sol, une main sur son cou, l'autre en l'air prête à détoner, et ses jambes encerclant la taille de Todoroki.

Dans le silence qui suivit cette déflagration de sons, seules leurs respirations saccadées le ponctuaient d'un quelconque signe de vie. Todoroki gardait les yeux rivés sur le regard toujours aussi tranchant de Bakugou – cette flamme rouge ne s'éteignait jamais, constamment sollicitée par la motivation infinie de son propriétaire. Bakugou maintenait sa prise, mais il la relâcha légèrement devant l'immobilité de son adversaire.

— J'ai gagné, dit-il. Pas que ce soit étonnant.

— Tu ne parvenais pourtant pas à franchir mes barrières de glace, rétorqua Todoroki.

— Ta gueule, t'as perdu parce que ton alter de feu est complètement nul.

Todoroki avait bien envie de répondre que cela n'avait aucune corrélation avec le fait que sa glace était imbattable, mais une fois l'adrénaline du combat descendue, il sentit tous les muscles de son corps se solidifier pour ne former qu'une lourde masse lui intimant clairement _« améliore ton endurance, imbécile »_. De ce fait un simple soupir passa entre ses lèvres, et ne souhaitant pas entendre les moqueries infinies de Bakugou, il préféra ne pas tenter de se lever tout de suite. Les entraînements répétés et les leçons supplémentaires d'Aizawa l'avaient fatigué plus qu'il ne le pensait.

En revanche, il pouvait bien faire une petite remarque, juste pour tester.

— Je sais qu'exercer une position dominante booste ton ego, mais être écrasé par quelqu'un n'est pas agréable pour tout le monde, lança-t-il nonchalamment, ne quittant jamais son interlocuteur des yeux.

La réaction fut immédiate et Bakugou se releva brusquement, comme brûlé par les mots, et si l'expression meurtrière qu'il arborait n'était pas adoucie par une teinte rose traversant son visage d'une oreille à l'autre, Todoroki aurait pu croire qu'une autre explosion de la même ampleur surviendrait.

— Va t'faire voir, grommela-t-il en lui adressant le regard le plus noir possible.

Todoroki avait cependant développé une certaine immunité contre les regards assassins de Bakugou, alors il ne fit que rire face à cela. Bien entendu, le tempérament de Bakugou atteignit des niveaux de combustion astronomiques.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, connard ?! C'est quoi ton problème ?!

— Rien, répondit Todoroki, le rire toujours dans la voix. Tu veux jouer les gros durs mais tu réagis de façon, ah, intéressante face à ce genre de propos.

— Fais pas le mec, j'suis sûr que tu rougis comme une fille si t'entends des trucs pareils.

Aucune réponse ne fut jugée nécessaire, puisque Bakugou tourna les talons, probablement en direction des dortoirs. Il était vrai que l'heure du couvre-feu approchait, et bien qu'ils n'aient pas détruit un quelconque édifice ou endommagé le terrain de sport de façon conséquente, ils n'étaient pas supposés se battre sans la supervision d'un professeur – et Aizawa avait été particulièrement intransigeant lorsque Bakugou et Midoriya s'étaient affrontés en pleine nuit. Les explosions auraient dû attirer l'attention de quiconque se trouvant dans le voisinage, mais apparemment elles n'avaient été source d'inquiétude (les gens étaient peut-être à présent trop habitués au comportement turbulent de Bakugou).

Todoroki soupira, et tenta de se lever. Une légère douleur au dos le fit grimacer tandis que ses jambes se prenaient pour de la gelée, mais rien d'insurmontable ; il avait connu pire entraînement, et il serait bien stupide de se laisser abattre par d'insignifiants maux. Il se redressa, prenant le temps de laisser son esprit rattraper son corps (ou l'inverse), et observa ses mains. Elles étaient prises de petits soubresauts, ce qui n'était pas inhabituel après de longues périodes d'utilisation de son alter. Après des heures d'entraînement, il pensait avoir enfin réussi à repousser de manière importante ses limites, mais il semblerait qu'il soit encore loin du compte ; si un simple combat intense avec Bakugou le mettait dans un état pareil, il n'imaginait pas comment se déroulerait une journée entière à combattre des vilains.

— Hé, le lait à la fraise, tu comptes rester planté là encore longtemps ?

Todoroki leva la tête, et fut surpris de voir que Bakugou s'était arrêté, les mains négligemment fourrées dans les poches de son pantalon, tout son poids sur sa jambe gauche, une posture qui supposait qu'il attendait quelque chose. Cela arracha un sourire à Todoroki.

— Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour moi, Bakugou, déclara-t-il en se rapprochant de lui. J'ai connu pire.

— Qui a dit que j'm'inquiétais, bouffon ? T'avais juste l'air con, donc ça me faisait chier.

— Ta logique implacable ne cessera jamais de me surprendre.

— La ferme !

Bakugou leva les yeux au ciel et poursuivit son chemin, tandis que Todoroki lui emboîta le pas. Ce dernier laissait ses jambes surmonter leur propre douleur, une simple sensation de brûlure qui lui donnait l'impression de marcher dans ses propres flammes ; il agrippait son poignet gauche dans une tentative d'arrêter ses tremblements. Quelle plaie.

En observant la silhouette voûtée de Bakugou, Todoroki remarqua que des muscles plus définis sculptaient son corps, comparé au début de l'année. Il ne se souvenait pas exactement comment était bâti son camarade de classe à ce moment-là, mais il était sûr que les exercices des professeurs ainsi que leur entraînement personnel leur avaient tous été profitables. L'évolution physique de Bakugou en l'espace de quelques mois montrait à quel point il était dédié à son objectif, et Todoroki pouvait au moins reconnaître cet aspect dénotant la passion qui l'animait. Bakugou ne travaillerait pas aussi dur si rien ne le poussait à se dépasser en toute circonstance – être numéro un, en soi, ne constituait pas une vraie fin.

Il vit également que les conséquences du combat ne concernaient pas qu'une seule partie.

— Bakugou.

Bakugou émit un grognement, mais ne se retourna pas.

— Tes bras tremblent.

Cette remarque en revanche le stoppa net, et le regard qu'il lança à Todoroki, empreint d'exaspération et d'une lueur qui vacillait entre l'envie de meurtre et celui de disparaître, enveloppa Todoroki d'un sentiment désagréable.

— T'as pas les yeux en face des trous, tronche de cake.

Todoroki ressentait le besoin de commenter l'insulte peu créative, mais cela ne ferait qu'envenimer la situation.

— Je faisais un simple constat, inutile de te mettre sur la défensive, expliqua-t-il. Tu ne portes pas tes gantelets, et nous nous sommes battus pendant plus de vingt minutes, alors cela ne m'étonne pas que ton corps ait subi des dégâts.

— Contrairement à un certain faiblard qui arrive pas à tenir debout, j'me suis pas fait laminer.

— Cela n'a aucun rapport avec ce que je viens de dire.

— Écrase, Double Face.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'il esquivait un sujet de conversation. Entretenir une conversation avec Bakugou s'avérait sans nul doute de la chose la plus fatigante qui puisse exister sur Terre, et dieu sait que Todoroki avait fait l'expérience de beaucoup de choses peu avenantes dans sa vie. Néanmoins, il ne refusait jamais un challenge. Et déchiffrer le langage de Bakugou devenait de plus en plus aisé, s'il y prêtait une extrême attention.

— Mes mains tremblent aussi, regarde.

Il les leva à hauteur de visage, ne se sentant pas particulièrement à découvert maintenant qu'il savait que Bakugou également n'était pas sorti du match indemne. C'était peut-être stupide de vouloir protéger ainsi sa fierté, mais ne pas afficher une quelconque faiblesse était une mentalité profondément ancrée dans son esprit qu'il ne parvenait pas à manœuvrer. Il n'était pas seul dans ce cas-là.

Bakugou fronça les sourcils, visiblement plus agité que précédemment à en juger par ses épaules tendues, son regard passant des mains au visage de Todoroki, comme s'il cherchait une faille, un indice lui disant que cette situation ne pouvait pas devenir plus ridicule. Todoroki prit la parole avant que Bakugou ne puisse déblatérer.

— Je me disais simplement que nous pourrions nous améliorer ensemble. L'esprit d'équipe n'est pas notre point fort, et lorsque nous faisons équipe la situation s'aggrave. Je pense que reconnaître nos faiblesses est essentiel au développement de nos capacités.

— Tu m'apprends rien de nouveau, connard, cracha Bakugou. Et pourquoi tu m'dis ça, tout à coup ? Comme si j'allais m'entraîner avec toi.

Todoroki croisa les bras sur son torse, gardant son calme.

— Nous coopérons d'ores et déjà durant les classes supplémentaires de Monsieur Aizawa, cela ne ferait de mal à personne si nous poursuivions nos efforts. Être capable de travailler avec n'importe quel héros est indispensable.

— Écoute, Todoroki.

Todoroki arqua un sourcil, surpris d'avoir été appelé par son nom. Bakugou s'avança et sortit une main, et elle tremblait bel et bien ; l'expression qu'il arborait était difficile à interpréter, même pour les yeux expérimentés de Todoroki. Il y avait toujours cet éclat de violence qui promettait souffrance à quiconque osant le regarder de travers, une ardeur inébranlable mais aussi de l'incertitude, comme si les mots pour affronter cette situation lui échappaient totalement. Todoroki n'avait pas l'habitude de faire face à un Bakugou aussi sérieux sans qu'un danger extérieur les menace.

Bakugou se tenait à présent devant lui, à quelques centimètres, la tête levée pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

— T'as oublié c'que j'ai dit lors du festival des sports ? gronda-t-il. J'suis pas là pour faire mumuse. Être numéro un, c'est pas un truc que tout le monde peut faire, alors j'vais devenir le plus fort et vous battre. Toi et Deku. Ça m'apportera rien de développer une espèce d'esprit d'équipe avec toi ou quelqu'un d'autre, t'as pigé ?

Todoroki mit un nom sur ce que Bakugou ressentait : de la ferveur. Une ferveur individualiste, qui le poussait à montrer au monde entier qu'il était le seul digne d'être acclamé, tandis qu'il terrassait ses adversaires pour se hisser sur la plus prestigieuse place. Devenir le meilleur héros, meilleur qu'All Might, et obtenir sa licence provisoire de héros était le premier pas vers ce but déjà visible à l'horizon. Il était évident depuis le début que Bakugou souhaitait y parvenir sans l'aide de personne ; c'était sa plus grande fierté, de l'orgueil peut-être, et Todoroki comprenait parfaitement ses ambitions, pour s'être tenu à sa place quelques mois auparavant.

— Donc tu peux te casser avec tes discours à la con. On est pas amis, que je sache.

Todoroki hocha la tête, et contre son gré un petit sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres.

— Je suppose que non, répondit-il. Nous sommes rivaux.

— Si ça te chante de penser ça, vas-y.

Il aurait pu se sentir vexé par le ton volontairement détaché de Bakugou, mais le terme de « rivaux » était déjà mieux que rien et au moins, Bakugou ne déniait pas qu'une relation spécifique les liait. Une chaleur confortable qui n'avait rien à avoir avec son alter se répandit en Todoroki, et il porta une main sur sa poitrine.

Battements de cœur plus rapides, check. Excitation due à un challenge, check. Cela lui convenait parfaitement.

— Je suis heureux de constater que nous sommes d'accord sur au moins un point, dit-il doucement.

— Ouais bah, du moment que tu r'fais pas ce que t'as fait durant le festival des sports, ça me va, Double Face.

— Tu fais encore une fixation là-dessus ?

Bakugou renifla et recula de quelques pas.

— T'as ruiné tout mon plan ce jour-là, mais ça a plus d'importance vu que j'ai gagné aujourd'hui.

Il termina sa phrase avec un large sourire carnassier, auquel Todoroki répondit par une expression à la limite de la moue, bien qu'elle reste principalement neutre.

— Je gagnerai la prochaine fois, assura-t-il.

— J'attends de voir ça.

Ils reprirent le chemin vers les dortoirs, et si Bakugou paraissait moins en colère, Todoroki plus détendu, aucun des deux ne fit de commentaire.

(Bakugou, néanmoins, ne put s'empêcher de proposer de porter Todoroki, et Todoroki le poussa en représailles.)


End file.
